Twin Witches A Harry Potter Love Story
by xxemokittenxx
Summary: This is a little fanfiction I've decided to write since I've just finished Chamber of Secrets. This is INSTEAD of the third book. It's about twin witches who've been homeschool til they moved to England and they'll be joining the third years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 The Letters

Chapter 1

Something Already Started

"Alice, Alice! Look, they've already sent our letters." Julia laid two large envelopes on the kitchen table, both of which were sealed with a large, ornamented 'H'.

"So? The letter's aren't what's exciting, Julia. The real fun won't begin until we've gotten to the place," Alice answered with a smile. "Now let's see what we've got to get." Alice took the letter off the table that portrayed her name. She unsealed it revealing several papers. She began reading the first one.

******

Dear Aspiring Witch/Wizard,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

******

"Ooh, Alice, aren't you excited?" Julia asked as Alice flipped threw the rest of the papers. "We'll finally meet new wizards. Ones our own age! And we'll finally have _real_ teachers." Julia tore open her letter and read over the first page. "Should I send Maybell? She'll be excited to have a job finally. It's not like she could do much while we were in Antarctica."

"Tell mum our letters have arrived," Alice answered. Julia nodded and took off down the hall.

Julia and Alice were twin sisters. Witches actually. All their life they'd lived in Antarctica. Their parents always needed their help so until now they weren't able to go to Hogwarts, the highest school for witchcraft and wizardry. They decided to be homeschooled by their parent who happened to be very talented wizards themselves. That way, once they could finally get to Hogwarts, they could join in with all the other witches and wizards their own age. After many years in the cold, desolate land, Julia and Alice were finally moving to England. Their parents research was finished and now they've got a new job.

Now the twin witches will be joining the third year at Hogwarts School. And Julia showed her enthusiasm the whole two weeks before the drove to King's Cross. Not that Alice wasn't excited as well, she just knew how to keep calm. Which is something Julia could never manage to do.

"Ebony, mum says Maybell's too old to send letters anymore. This'll be your first delivery, can you handle it?" Julia asked the small brown owl and it hooted showing it's competence. She tied the small enrollment letters to Ebony's leg and sent her off to Hogwarts.

"I'm so happy for you two," Their mother said as she walked down the stairs. "Let's go to buy your things tomorrow, eh? You'll have so much fun at Hogwarts."

"I know I did," Their father added, picking up the newspaper. "Look at this, Rose. We're up in England and still read the Muggle paper. Pick me up _The Daily Prophet_ while you're down in Diagon Alley."

"Is that where we're shopping? Oh, it sounds so fascinating," Julia sighed poking the picture of the pages her father had discarded. "I can't wait to see a wizard paper; I heard their pictures move!"

It's just like Muggle animations Julia. You see them online all the time. Nothing special." Alice was picking up the discarded papers and reading them. "What's fun is listening to the stupidity of these humans and what they don't understand. They're hopeless. I can't see how they even survive."

"Alice, all my friends are Muggles so don't be mean to them!" Julia shouted. ("Calm down Julia") "It's not their fault they don't have magic! And even so, they're quite advanced. I'd say a lot of them are so much smarter than you."

"The _drunks_ are smarter than _you, _Julia. And the _dropouts._" Alice retorted.

"That's quite enough, ladies!" Their father intervened. They both turned away from each other, cross-armed and pouting.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

"Here we are!" Their mother exclaimed as she parked the car. They had never been to London before and Julia was amazed. She loved the city so much. All the cars, and the people, and the _shops_!

"The _Leaky Cauldron_?" Alice whined. "I thought you said we were going to Diagon Alley."

"Is this where we're getting our books?" Julia tittered, looking up at the rickety bar. It looked dark and shabby. Nobody paid any mind to it.

"No, no, dears. We're almost to Diagon Alley. Come on now!" Their mother said getting out of the car. They followed her into The Leaky Cauldron. But they didn't stay inside for long but, instead, went out the back door into a small courtyard. Its was as filthy as the rutty shop they'd just left. The walls were moldy and the trashcans were full of smelly junk. But their mother didn't seem to mind as she took out her wand and tapped one of the bricks above it. Just as she did so the bricks started moving. They parted into a large, wide arch. All three of them stepped through into the loud alleyway of shops ahead.

"_This_ is Diagon Alley?" Julia exclaimed. "It's amazing! Completely wonderful!" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she skipped off to a nearby shop and looked in the window.

"I must admit," Alice said looking around, "I am impressed." She followed Julia over to the window and looked in as well.

"Alright, girls. We'd better head over to Gringotts and get some money to spend. Come along now." They both followed their mother through the long alleyway starting at the different shops along the way. There were pet shops and books shops and potion shops. Julia was in heaven. She loved looking in each and every window as the strolled along.

Finally, they reached a tall white building that made the Leaky Cauldron look like a spec of dirt. It's marble walls shone bright in the sun.

"That there's Gringotts," their mother explained. She led them inside and walked up to one of the counters.

"Whad'ya need?" A small an ugly man-like thing asked. Their mother told them he was a goblin and answered him.

"Rose Steffond, vault 45093"

"Do you have the key?" He said, holing out his hand. Their mother handed him a small gold key and he led them through the counter to a small cart on a track.

Once they all were in, the cart took off down the track going into a dark tunnel. It spiraled and sped, taking all kinds of sharp turns and bumping them all around. Finally, the cart stopped and the all unboarded, Alice looking a little sick, and watched the goblin used the small gold key to unlock vault 45093. The doors swung open to reveal piles of shiney coins. There were gold ones, galleons their mother explained, and silver ones, sickles, and bronze ones, knuts. Their mother scooped some into two small leather bags and they were off, once again, through the dark, curving tunnels back up to the entrance of the large, white wizard bank.

"That was amazing!" Julia yelled as her mother handed her and her sister a small bag each full of coins. "Just fantastic. Like a rollercoaster!"

But Alice didn't look as happy as Julia as she clutched the railing to keep herself from falling down.

"Those bags there, that's your money for school supplies. Now, you get no more than that so get what you need first. Then you may buy something extra if you have any left." Both of them nodded before Julia took off down the alley, Alice wobbling, unbalanced, behind her.

They visited many stores to get supplies but Julia's favorite was Olivander's; the wand shop. It was dark and dusty and the walls were lined with box after box. After a few minutes of waiting an old man walked out and introduced himself. He gave them both a wand to try. He told them to wave it, but instead a sharp light shot out of it and hit the wall causing a small hole. He shook his head. One after another he gave them different wands but each one ended in disaster. Finally, a wand Julia tried, thirteen inches, oak, and two unicorn hairs, finally gave off small fireworks as she wove it. Olivander nodded and she got out of the way while he searched for one for Alice.

At long last they found hers too and left the shop, paying handsomely for the new wands. They still had money left to visit the pet shop and buy something.

Julia took one step in and fell in love with a beautiful pink-feathered owl. She bought it instantly and named her Valentine. Alice, however, bought a simple black rat. It's fur was sleek and shiney. She named it Widow.

It was finally time to leave as Julia and Alice exited the shop to look for their mother. But on their way, Julia ran into a boy about her age and was knocked down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized as he helped her up. As she was brushing the dirt off herself, she couldn't help notice the scar on his head. She recognized it almost instantly with it's familiar lightening bolt shape. "My god, Alice! It's Harry Potter!" She exclaimed calling her sister over. "Look!"

He went red in the face and frowned, obviously not liking the attention. Julia picked up on this and apologized again. Then she noticed the badge on the cloak he was carrying. It said "Hogwarts".

"You go to Howarts?" She asked excitedly. He nodded. "We're going to be starting there this year!"

"You look a little old for first years," said a girl behind Harry. "By the way, I'm Hermione."

"We used to live in Antarctica so we couldn't go. But we're going to join the third years! What year are you two?"

"We're third years. And did you really? That's amazing," Hermione replied.

"Yes. And my name's Julia and this is Alice. We're twins." Julia pointed to Alice. "But I'm sorry, we've got to get going. We'll see you at Hogwarts, though!"

"Bye!" Hermione said, smiling. Julia and Alice took off down the street as a redheaded boy walked up behind Harry.

"Who's that?" He asked, looking at Julia. "She has lovely hair."

Hermione laughed. "You don't like her do you? Her name's Julia. She's going to be a new student at Hogwarts. She joining the third years with her sister."

"Blimey, you know everything don't you?" The redhead asked spitefully.

"She just told us, Ron. And yes I do," Hermione answered, her mouth turning up at the corners.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3

Julia blinked her eyes open then laid still for a bit before realizing the date. She shot straight up in her bed and seized the calendar. "Alice, Alice! It's September first! It's September first! Get up!" Julia screamed while jumping around the room. Today, they would soon be on the train to Hogwarts.

Their mother had prepared a large breakfast for them downstairs. It had all their favorite food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins, and so much more.

"Wow, there's so much food!"

"A little farewell to my baby girls," their mother said sweetly.

"Mum!" Julia whined. "We're not babies anymore. We're going to Hogwarts! We're big girls now."

"Eh, if I get nice breakfasts like this every morning, I'll stay a baby forever," Alice said smiling before sitting down and grabbing some pancakes. Julia giggled.

It was around ten that they got into the car to go to King's Cross Station. Alice read a book the whole way there while Julia stared out the window. She was way too excited to sit still.

"We're here!" Their mother said while their father unloaded their trunks from the car and put them on carts.

"We're here, we're here! Come on let's go!" Julia rushed forward.

Upon reaching platform Nine, Julia looked at her letter and back up again. Her parents giggled at her confused face. "There's no platform Nine-and-three-quarters!" She shouted at them.

"Sweetie, watch your papa," her mother said calmly. With that, her father strode past her and disappeared into the brick wall between platform Nine and Ten. "Just walk right through," she explained as Julia's jaw dropped, "and don't hesitate. You should probably begin by running."

Alice went and then Julia and last their mother. They landed onto platform Nine-and-three-quarters. All around them were young wizards and witches saying goodbye and boarding a train called the _Hogwarts Express_. Julia and Alice found an empty car in the back and loaded their luggage onto it, including Valentine and Widow.

It was five-to-eleven and the train was scheduled to leave in five minutes. The girls said their farewell to their parents and boarded the train. Once inside, they found they had others riding with them. Actually, it happened to be Harry Potter and Hermione from Diagon Alley.

"Oh, hello!" Julia waved at them. "It's great to see you."

"You, too," Hermione answered, looking around. "Harry, where's Ron?" She asked.

"He went to tell the others something. He'll be back soon," he replied.

"Harry Potter! It's an honor to meet you again," Julia tittered. "And who's Ron?"

"He's a friend of ours. He's gone to talk to his family but he'll be back in a bit. So are you excited about Hogwarts?" Hermione petted a hissing cat next to her. "There, there, CrookShanks. Sorry, he's grumpy.

"Oh, that's okay. And yes I'm so excited. What about you?"

Hermione held up the textbook she was reading, "I'm trying to finish this before I get there. But It's not going to happen."

"Sorry if I'm bothering you," Julia apologized. "I'll just look out the window."

And at that moment the train started to move. Slowly, it started, then it progressively got faster and faster until it was going at a good pace. Julia sat down beside her sister and watched out the window. Soon the were leaving the city and passing farmlands and grass fields. Julia was in awe at the beautiful sights. But her sister's nose was still buried in a book beside her.

"Alice, Alice, look at this. It's so pretty," Julia pined.

"It's the same as driving in the car. And that's boring," Alice retorted, not caring at all.

"Really, how are you my twin sister! We're nothing alike. If we didn't have the same face, I would never have believed it." Hermione giggled in the background. Harry snickered as well.

A couple minutes passed before Julia heard the compartment door open and close. She didn't turn to look at who'd come in. She was still busy looking out the window.

"Hi, Ron," She heard Hermione say behind her. But she didn't care. She watched out that window for hours. The train ride was long. She heard Alice close her book and lay down to sleep, yet she still didn't stir. She just watched out the window.

Hours later the train began to slow and finally came to a stop. Around her, everyone was getting off the train. She woke up her sister and they both got off and looked around. All they could see was lots and lots of people going every which way.

"First years," Julia heard someone say. "First years come over here!"


End file.
